Fighting Like Cats and Dogs and Mice
by video-game-queen2002
Summary: It all started as any normal, peaceful day at the Sohma house, or so it seemed... Plz rr!
1. Ch1

**Fighting Like Cats and Dogs… and Mice**

**By: video-game-queen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters…T-T**

**It all started as any normal, peaceful day at the Sohma house, or so it seemed….. O-O**

"**Yuki!" Shigure called from down stairs, "Are you about finished? Kyo and I still need a shower before the big meeting!"**

"**I'll be out soon," Yuki called back, Kyo just glared at Shigure. **

"**What?" Shigure asked innocently.**

"**You know I hate going to those stupid award meetings… why can't you go by yourself?" Kyo spat angrily.**

**Shigure frowned and in a whiny voice said, "Oh, all right… if that's how you want to treat your own cousin… after all I've done for you… from giving you a home, to all the past meals I've had Tohru prepare… and they were all especially for you… and what about the time that---"**

"**ALRIGHT!" Kyo said angrily cutting off his whining cousin, "I'll go if it'll shut you up…"**

**Shigure smiled sweetly, "Great!"**

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tohru quickly prepared a batch of riceballs.**

"**Let's see," she said as she looked at the various fruit in front of her, "I could either put a plum in this or a grape…" she debated for a moment.**

"**Ms. Honda?" Yuki startled her as he came down the stairs.**

"**Yes?" Tohru looked toward him and found herself staring for a moment… He was wearing a pair of jeans, a towel draped around his shoulders and his hair still looked wet, in other words, he was looking even more attractive than usual, she couldn't help but stare.**

"**Why don't you put a plum, I've always thought they had a better taste," Yuki said politely.**

"**Plum it is," Tohru smiled.**

**Kyo rolled his eyes "Are you crazy?"**

**Shigure had a blank look on his face, "You don't like it?"  
Kyo looked at the tuxedo Shigure had picked out for him to wear, "Of course not, the tie looks like something from a circus!"**

**Shigure sweat dropped, "Well, it's… um… kind of the only one that fits you…"**

**Kyo just sat there blankly, "So?"  
Shigure's voice became a bit shakey, "And… I sort of… uh… used that $50 dollars you had been saving to buy it…"**

**Tohru handed Yuki a riceball, "Here, see what you think of this one."  
Yuki took a bite, "My, this is deli-"**

"**SHIGURE SOHMA!" A tremendous yell suddenly cut him off. Shigure came running through the kitchen door as fast as his legs could carry him, "NOW NOW KYO! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"**

**Kyo came running in not far behind, cute little cat ears standing on in, "GET BACK HERE YOU MANGY MUTT!"**

**Shigure jumped behind Tohru, "You wouldn't strike a girl to get to me would you?"**

**Kyo just grinned and gave a small shove to Tohru causing her to fall into Shigure's arms… **

**POOF!**

**Shigure was now a dog, "Kyo! How could you! We only have 15 minutes left before the meeting and I may not change back before then!"**

**Kyo scoffed, "Big deal, just go and get a shower now and we'll worry about the rest later."**

**Shigure sighed and headed up stairs, "You know, it isn't easy for a dog to give himself a bath…" he stopped at the top of the stairs with an idea and called back down stairs, "perhaps Tohru could help me with my ba--" He stopped mid sentence when he noticed the deadly glares he was receiving from both Kyo and Yuki. "Or then again, maybe I can take care of it myself…"**

**Kaching: Picture of Shigure in his dog form climbing into the bathtub.**

"**That stupid dog!" Kyo said still fuming over the way his money had been spent.**

"**Why don't you calm down, after the award ceremony you could always return the tuxedo and get a refund," Yuki said.**

**Tohru agreed, "Yeah, that's a great idea!"**

"**Just one problem," even as he said those words, he became more furious, "IT'S NON REFUNDABLE!"**

"**Yuki! Kyo! I could really use someone's help here!" Shigure called from upstairs.**

**Kyo jumped from his seat and started to head upstairs, "I'LL HELP YOU ALL RIGHT! YOU STUPID DOG!"**

**Yuki glanced at Kyo and grabbed him by the shirt collar, "I'll go, if I let you go, you'd probably end up drowning the poor guy."**

**Kyo scoffed, "Fine."**

**Kaching: Picture of Yuki in his rat form using a scrub brush to clean Shigure's dog forms back.**

**Yuki stood silently using the brush to scrub back and forth on the dogs back, Shigure hummed and sang happily to himself, "Ladies at the meeting, oh so many!" Yuki used the brush and hit his cousin on the head. **

"**Ow." Shigure was then silent.**

"**Look at this… JUST LOOK AT IT!" Kyo was about to have a horrible fit, "IT'S THE STUPIDEST SUIT I'VE EVER SEEN!"**

"**Kyo," Tohru said gently as she gazed at him, "it's not that bad."**

**Kyo looked at her then at the suit again calming down, "It's just that I had been saving up for such a long time and then he went and done something like this."**

"**You know how Shigure is, he's an adult but isn't always as responsible as he should be." Tohru said.**

"**Yeah, you're right, I guess I do need to learn to control my temper more."**

**Shigure hopped out of the tub and shook as a dog normally does after a bath.**

"**Hey! You're getting me wet!" Yuki exclaimed.**

"**Oops," Shigure said as he began rubbing his head on a dry towel laying in the floor, "sorry about that…"**

**Yuki looked at his watch, "You might want to hurry it up a bit, we've only got 10 minutes left."**

**Shigure was currently on his back rolling on the towel trying to get dry, then he flipped himself over, "I'm gonna run downstairs and tell Kyo it's his turn."**

**Yuki opened the door, Shigure zipped out of the bathroom like a rocket. **

"**HEY! KYO!" Shigure yelled as he went running down the stairs, "IT'S YOU'RE TURN TO GET A BATH!" He began running around and around the couch that Kyo and Tohru were sitting on, "KYO! YOU BETTER HURRY WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES LEFT!" Kyo stood up as Shigure continued to run around and around the couch. "Man! What makes a dog so hyper after a bath anyway?" Kyo asked. Shigure replied, still running, "IT'S THE BEST WAY TO GET DRY!" Kyo tried to move out of the way, but accidentally tripped and landed on Tohru.**

**POOF!**

**Kyo was now a cat.**

**Yuki came down stairs just in time to see this happen, and knew what was about to happen next.**

**Shigure had stopped running and was sitting innocently at Tohru's feet, "Kyo please, it was an accident…"**

**To late, Kyo's face turned dark red… "STUPID DOG!" **

**He began chasing Shigure, claws out and ready to pounce.**

**Shigure ran behind the table and Kyo jumped at him knocking off Shigure's really expensive lamp.**

"**Oops…" Kyo said, now Shigure was the one with a dark red face.**

"**KYO!"  
At this point, Shigure was now chasing Kyo. Kyo quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. **

"**You can't stay in their forever!" Shigure yelled.**

"**Watch me!" Kyo yelled back.**

**Shigure slowly began to calm down, "Just get your bath while you're in there…"**

**Kyo looked at the bathtub and began to scheme a way he could get out of taking a bath (he's still in his cat form keep in mind.)**

"**You had better keep the door locked for now." Yuki told Tohru.**

"**Why?" She asked.**

"**Because, do not let Shigure get outside."**

"**But why?" She asked again.**

"**Just trust me, don't." Yuki looked at Shigure who was looking out the window and whineing.**

"**It's raining…" Shigure said sadly.**

"**Yes, I know what you're thinking, but you better not do that now unless you want to take time to get another bath."**

**Shigure looked at Yuki with sad eyes, "But the mud puddles are completely filled with rain!"**

**Yuki shook his head and started to go upstairs and check on Kyo. "No."**

**Shigure continued to stare out the window, as Tohru remembered the rice balls she still has cooking in the kitchen.**

**Shigure got an idea,"Go ahead and check on them, I'll be fine."  
Tohru glanced toward the kitchen, "I don't know, Yuki said it's hard for you to control yourself in your animal form…"  
"Tohru, Tohru, I promise, I won't go outside." Shigure mentally crossed his fingers.**

"**Well, okay." Tohru sighed as she went into the kitchen.**

**Shigure leaped from the window and frantically tried to get the door open. He couldn't push the door open, so he clawed and clawed and clawed until the door ripped open. Shigure stood outside in the pouring rain, his nose catching the sweet smell of… a dead animal nearby. He was tempted to find this dead animal, but then he might be a dead animal if Yuki found out. So instead…..**

**Kaching: Shigure rolling around in the mud in his dog form.**

**Tohru got the last of the riceballs out of the oven, "There, now I can go back and check on Shigure." When she got back to the living room, "Oh no…" **

**Kaching: Yuki in his rat form trying to get Kyo in his cat form off of a nearby shelf and into the bathtub.**

"**Kyo, get down!" Yuki said as Kyo stubbornly sat down and licked his paws, "Sorry, dumb rat, I can wash just fine without the water, see?" Yuki grinned mischievously, "Okay," Yuki picked up a bucket and put it into the bathtub, "If that's the way you want it."  
Kyo stared at Yuki, "You wouldn't dare."**

**Yuki lifted the bucket filled with water, "Want to try me?"**

"**You do," Kyo held up his paw, claws drawn, "you die."**

**Yuki smirked, "I doubt that, now, are you gonna get a bath peacefully, or the hard way?"**

"**I'm not getting off of this shelf." Kyo continued licking his paws.**

**Yuki splashed the water on Kyo, "You just made a BIG mistake." Kyo threatened.**

"**Oh really?" Yuki smiled.**

"**REALLY!" Kyo screeched as he jumped at Yuki's face, Yuki moved and Kyo landed in the bathtub.**

**Yuki laughed, "Stupid cat."**

**A drenched Kyo just looked angry and proceeded to get the bath he didn't want to get, "Dumb rat…"**

**Kaching: Rat Yuki laughing at a Cat Kyo in the bathtub.**

"**Shigure….." Tohru looked at the filthy Shigure, he was covered in mud from nose to tail.**

"**So pleasant…" he sighed dreamilly as he lay in the mud puddle.**

"**Well, this isn't good." Tohru said.**

**POOF!**

**Tohru quickly shut her eyes, "This is even worse…"**

**Fortunately Shigure was in the mud enough that nothing was visible, "Hey, why am I in the mud?"  
Tohru said, "Long story, to shorten it up, you can't control your animal side very well at all."**

**Kaching: Picture of Shigure standing in the house, still as a dog and soaking wet with a towel around his waist as Tohru, the riceball, stands with a blank look on her face.**

**The bathroom door opened as Kyo walked out of the room, still in cat form, with a laughing Yuki behind him, "See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Kyo held up his paw with claws drawn again, "Shut up."**

**Yuki sweat dropped and walked downstairs, then he seen Shigure… and stopped laughing, "I told you to lock the door…" he looked at his watch, "Five minutes left, you'd better hurry." Shigure headed up stairs.**

**Kyo went into his room and decided to wait there until he transformed back.**

**Yuki and Tohru took the non-chaotic moment to just talk, Shigure finally came back downstairs dressed in his tuxedo. "Well, is everyone ready?"**

"**Kyo's still in his room," Yuki said.**

**Shigure went to Kyo's room and opened the door to find…..**

"**HAHAHA!" Kyo laughed as he continued to shred the tuxedo with his claws, "Die stupid circus suit!"**

**So no one went to the meeting, why? Because the Sohma's apparently have two curses instead of one: Changing into animals and chaos following them everywhere they go.**

**Mii looked nervous, "I'm sure he'll be here soon…"**

**The strict looking meeting guys looked very impatient, "He was supposed to be here 3 hours ago.**

"**Yes, I know… just a little longer," Mii said, then thought, "Shigure, where are you?"**

**Suddenly the phone began to ring.**

**Kaching: Dog Shigure on the phone.**

"**Yes, may I speak to Ms. Mii, it's an emergency." Shigure said to the secretary.**

"**Yes, please hold," cheesy elevator music began to play into the phone.**

"**SHIGURE! IS THAT YOU!" Mii yelled into the phone.**

"**Uh, uh, no," he said in a high pitched voice, "it's your mom, I just called to say that Shigure said he can't make it."  
Mii's jaw dropped, "But… but… why?"**

"**He…. had…. a…. dentist appointment!" Shigure said.**

"**At eight at night! But the dentist office is closed!" Mii screamed.**

"**Well, dear. I'll talk to you later… bye bye!"  
"Wa--!" Mii was cut off by a click, "Mom? MOM! MMMMMOOOOOMMMMMM!" **

**Shigure chuckled, "Oh man, I'm dead…" He laughed.**

**Mii started back into the meeting room, "Wait a second, MY MOM WENT ON VACATION! SSSHHHIIIGGGGUUURRREEE!" Everyone heard Mii's yell echo in the building.**

**To be continued... maybe.**

**Plz r+r!**


	2. Ch2

**The next day...**

**Kyo licked his lips as he lay in bed dreaming... "Salmon riceballs... tuna riceballs... sardine riceba--"  
"Good morning love!" Kyo's eyes shot open with no time to react, Kagura grabbed his head and planted a BIG, SLOPPY kiss on his right cheek.**

**"Disgusting!" Kyo yelled as he wiped the kiss off with the back of his hand, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"**

**Kagura tilted her head and looked at Kyo innocently, "I just wanted to come and visit..."**

**"Could you not wait until morning!"**

**"It's morning already, silly!" Kagura opened Kyo's bedroom window so he could see out.**

**Kyo gritted his teeth, "Just get out of my room."**

**Kagura grinned sweetly, "Make me."**

**"What's Tohru prepareing for breakfast?" Yuki yawned as Shigure headed toward the kitchen.**

**Shigure held up his hand as if telling Yuki to wait, "3... 2... 1..."**

**"STOP IT KAGURA!" **

**"Ah! Right on time," Shigure laughed.**

**Kyo came running downstairs, a psychotic looking Kagura right behind.**

**"I'll teach you to call me bad names!" Kagura jumped on Kyo's back and quickly put him in a head lock, "Now, appoligize!"**

**"NEVER!" Kyo hissed trying to break her hold.**

**Yuki smirked at Shigure and mouthed the words, "Watch this." **

**He held out his foot and Kagura jumped away, Kyo tripped and landed on his face.**

**Kagura giggled.**

**"Hey, what's all the noise about?" Tohru asked checking to see what was going on.**

**Kagura grabbed Kyo by the hair, pulled his head up, and put her hand over his mouth, then she smiled at Tohru, "Oh, nothing."**

**"Well, ok," Tohru said as she went back into the kitchen.**

**Kagura removed her hand from Kyo's mouth, "Say it!" She demanded and pulled his head back even further.**

**"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'M SORRY!"**

**Kagura let go of his hair and hugged him, "Yay!"**

**Kaching: Picture of boar Kagura happily hugging cat Kyo who now has x's for eyes.**

**Everyone includeing Kagura sat around the table eating the delicious rice balls Tohru had prepared, there was a sudden knock at the door.**

**Kagura jumped up, "I'll get it!" She ran into the living room.**

**Shigure began to eat much faster. **

**Kyo and Yuki eyed him suspiciously, "What is he up to?" They wondered.**

**Kagura eased the door open and smiled awkwardly, "Hello."**

**The woman at the door looked shocked, "I'm sorry! This isn't the right house! I'm looking for Shigure Sohma's home! This isn't it! I can't even follow my own son's directions! I'm such a terrible per--"**

**"This is Shigure's home," Kagura cut her off.**

**"See, I told you so mom," another voice came from outside.**

**"Yes, of course," the black haired woman walked in and made her way upstairs.**

**Kagura looked back at the door and smiled even more awkwardly, "h... hi Ritsu."**

**Ritsu laughed nervously, "Uh... hi..."**

**"At least he's not dressed like a girl this time," Kagura thought to herself.**

**"So..." Ritsu trailed off.**

**After a long silence, Kagura sighed and held out her arms, "Go ahead..."**

**Ritsu threw his arms around Kagura and hugged her tightly, "So does this mean you'll go out with me?"**

**Kagura sweat dropped. This wasn't out of the ordinary, Ritsu had a crush on her but not very many people knew about it, "We'll see."**

**Kaching: Monkey Ritsu trying to Kiss Boar Kagura.**

**"I say we tie him up and hand him over to Mii!" Kyo yelled.**

**Shigure hid behind Tohru again, "Help me please."**

**Tohru looked over at Kyo, "Now Kyo, Shigure invited Ritsu and his mother to stay just until there family problems can be worked out, it shouldn't be that bad."**

**Yuki groaned, "I beg to differ..."**

**Kyo crossed his arms, "Well, at least Ayame's not comming to visit."**

**Shigure giggled micheviously.**

**Yuki's face fell, "You didn't..."**

**Kyo clenched his hands into fists, "He did..."**

**"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Shigure said nervously.**

**Kyo got up and didn't say a word.**

**"Kyo, where are you going?" Tohru asked.**

**"To make a phone call," he then thought to himself, "perhaps Mii would like to give some pay back."**

**To be continued...**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
